Random Scenes
by GoddessMoonLady
Summary: these are just random scenes I wrote for fics that were never finished, and have just been floating around my OSExtras files. shakes head I warn you: These scenes have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with each other. They're ALL from different fics. Warnings: Th


**Random scenes**   
GoddessMoonLady   
Disclaimer:   
GML: I don't own HP. People, I thought I'd already gotten this through your heads.   
Harry: rolls eyes   
GML: Ok, these are just random scenes I wrote for fics that were never finished, so the scenes were never used. I thought you'd find them entertaining.   
Draco: In other words these were just floating around in your One-shots and Extras file.   
GML: Yup! grin Of course, a few of these will probably end up being used and if they do I'll replace this after removing them. smirk I warn you: These scenes have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with each other. They're ALL from different fics. Warnings: There IS SLASH in here... Somewhere. 

0808080808080 

**Dark Potters**

Two figures, one small and lithe, the other a bit taller and bulkier, swathed in black robes entered the dark throne room silently and knelt before the figure seated in the high throne. 

"You called master?" The smaller of the two asked, head bowed. The voice Calm, and feminine. 

"Yessss, My young flower. I have an important task for yourself and your husband." Hissed the red eyed man. 

"We live to serve, My Lord." The second figure spoke, his voice also quiet, though unquestionably masculine. 

"Indeed. You have proved yourselves to be among my most faithful, therefore, you may consider this task a reward." He snapped his fingers and another figure stepped out of the shadows a bundle of blankets in her arms. He reached out and gently took the bundle which moved in his arms. He held it for a moment staring down into the blankets before returning his gaze to the figures that had risen to their feet. 

"Thissss, My Flower and Dark Phoenix, is your task. I wish you to take care of him. He is all I have left of my late wife, which as you know, Dumbledore killed." He gently passed the bundle to the smaller figure that had just removed her hood and mask to reveal her beautiful red hair and stunning green eyes. 

She held the blankets, moving them so as to see the tiny figure within. "My Lord, he's beautiful..." She whispered looking down into the small, curious face, thick black hair, and bright green eyes. 

"He issss indeed. He is all I have left, I want you to raise him asss your own. I believe you have wanted a child." He gave them a slight nod of his head, "His name is Korine Devron Riddle, though naturally he will assume a new name for the time being. What will you call my son?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

"We are not sure yet. If we may, Milord, we will choose soon and let you know then." The woman whispered as she brushed her fingers through the boys' dark hair, mesmerized. She glanced up and the dark man gave a nod of consent. 

The man beside her smiled slightly as he removed his hood and mask to smile down at the baby boy. "My Lord? Might I wander when you will wish the child back?" His brown eyes turned up to the red ones gazing back at him. 

"That date is yet to be set. I can not take the child so long as Dumbledore is suspicious. For now, assume he is yours permanently." The red eyed man turned his back, "You may go." 

"Thank you, My Lord. Thank you." The young woman's voice held extreme gratefulness. The man pulled up his hood and replaced his mask then did the same for his wife. They bowed once more then quickly fled the room with their new son. 

888 

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry leafing through some paperwork while sucking on a Lemon drop. 

A knock sounded on his door drawing his attention, he glanced at the plate beside the door. 

"Come in Lily, James, come in!" He called happily to his ex-students. He smiled as they opened the door and came in, Lily carrying a bundle of red blankets in her arms. 

"Good evening, Albus." She smiled. 

"Well, to what do I owe this surprise visit?" He asked motioning for them to take a seat. 

James could hardly keep the grin off his face, "We wanted you to be the first to hear the good news, Albus. Lily and I have finally adopted a child." 

Albus' eyes lit up at this news, watching his two best students glowing with pride. "That's wonderful James! Let me see this little one." Albus moved around the desk to look at the child in Lily's arms. 

"His name is Harrison. Harrison James Potter. Harry for short." Lily told him as she moved the blankets to reveal the sleeping baby. "He's only 3 months old. His birthday is July 31st. Isn't he beautiful Albus? He looked so much like James and I that we just had to have him." 

Albus reach out and took the baby from his new mother. He held him gently in his arms glancing down into the sleeping face. "He is indeed Lily, he is indeed." He smiled, he could feel it now, this child would be powerful one day. "Do you know the names of his birth parents?" 

Lily frowned, she didn't like where this was going. Albus was starting to get a tad too curious for his own good. "No, I'm afraid he was simply left there. No note. They were never able to find anyone who would claim him. He'd been there about two weeks according to the orphanage." She answered playing off her irritation. 

"Such a shame. But that's all right; he's a lucky little guy." Albus touched the boy's cheek. Harry blinked and opened his eyes to stare up into the twinkling blue eyes. The baby's Green eyes glanced around looking for his Mummy or Daddy. When he didn't see either he started to cry. 

Lily stood instantly, taking her new son from the aged Headmaster. "Shhh... Harry, it's all right, I'm here, it's okay." She whispered hugging the little one to her and shushing his tears. 

Harry blinked at her for a moment before calming down. He remembered that his Daddy had handed him to this lady. He was safe. 

"He's probably just cranky from all the traveling. We came here strait from the orphanage; the little guy probably doesn't know what's going on." James chuckled. It was obvious that their baby could tell who was trustworthy and who wasn't. 

Lily sat back down in her chair, setting Harry on her lap and bouncing him till he giggled. She smiled softly; this baby was the most precious gift she could have asked for. 

Baby Harry giggled at being bounced, this was fun. But where was Daddy? And who was that man with the blue eyes? He looked familiar. Harry cooed, squeaked, and giggled just enjoying being the center of the adult's attention. 

"We were also hoping you had more information on Voldemort's movements." James brought up the other reason for their visit. Lily stopped bouncing Harry and held him protectively in her arms. 

Albus looked between them before sighing, "My sources have warned us of a raid this evening. I was looking for the two of you earlier when I held an Order meeting." 

"There was a meeting today? Oh, we're sorry Albus, as you can see we were away from home all day." Lily apologized, "Do you have the notes from the meeting?" 

"I do indeed." Dumbledore went behind his desk and opened a drawer pulling out a rolled up scroll. He handed it to James whom sat beside Lily so they could read it together. Harry had started to drift off to sleep again. 

0808080808080 

**Dark Sev Harry's Father**

"My Lord, I don't mean to sound so begging, but I need your help." The man begged kneeling in front of the tall high backed throne, his deep, soothing voice almost breaking. 

"You need help? With what Severus?" The Dark lord hissed angrily. 

"My son, My Lord. Dumbledore has taken my Son. He placed him with another family, The Potters, while I was here. Please, My Lord, I beg of you. Please, help me get my Merrik back; he's all I have left." Severus pleaded, fighting back tears. Normally he didn't show emotion in front of his Master, but with his son being stolen, he just couldn't take it. 

Voldemort frowned, "He stole your Son? Why would the old fool do this?" 

"I do not know My Lord. I just returned to find him, his things, and Pomfrey gone. I immediately called the Headmaster, but he claimed to not know what I was talking about. He kept acting as though I had never had a son. He took all the proof of his existence. I only know he placed him with the Potters because I found a letter on his desk from James thanking him for the orphan he gave to them. By Merlin, My Lord... My son..." His voice trailed off painfully. All the Death Eaters around him felt sympathy for the usually calm faced man, especially Lucius. He understood how his old friend felt, he wouldn't be much better off if his son vanished. Draco was his pride and joy, he could care less about Narcissa, but Draco was his life. 

Voldemort stared down at the kneeling man thoughtfully. Severus Snape had always been one of his most loyal. He had been looking forward to having his son join their ranks when he came of age. Voldemort himself had taken a liking to the boy. He knew Severus better then any of his other followers. The man gave almost everything he had for their cause. The only thing he would ever put before his place among them was his son. 

"Very well, Severus. We will retrieve your son." He turned to look out at his Death Eaters. 

"Thank you, My Lord. Thank you." Severus whispered as he rose to his feet. Lucius came forward to help him. 

"We will go there this evening and retrieve him. Wormtail!" The small balding man approached nervously. 

"Y-yes, Milord." He shuddered under his Master's gaze. 

"What can you tell us of the Potters?" Voldemort watched the rat like man with dark expectation in his eyes. 

"Th-they have in-indeed received a child, Milord. A boy. Under Dumbledore's direction th-they have undergone the F-fidelius charm. I-I am their Secret Keeper." He stuttered. 

"Where are they?" 

"The Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow, M-master." He responded quickly. 

"Very good. Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Lucius, Thoedore, and Macnair, you will accompany myself and Severus to the Potter's manor. The rest of you dismissed." He turned as the Death Eaters bowed and apparated away. 

Lucius helped support Severus as they waited for their Master to prepare to leave. Bellatrix walked up to Severus and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. 

"There, there, Sev, we'll get him back, don't you worry." She soothed him. She didn't like children, but she had found the quiet one year old quite entertaining. He had such cute facial expressions. 

They all turned as Voldemort started to speak, "We will apparate to Godric's Hollow, kill the Potters if need be, and take the child. Though Severus, I must question your raising him at Hogwarts..." He spoke more calmly now that he was with six of his Inner Circle followers. 

"He won't be, Milord. As soon as I have Merrik back I am leaving my position at Hogwarts. I'll not risk having him stolen from me again." Severus stood from Lucius' grip, with a nod. 

Voldemort nodded, "Very well, Let us get going." They all apparated with a 'crack' 

All seven appeared on the street in front of a small looking house. Voldemort in the lead, they made their way up to the front door. He raised his wand, "Explosis!" The front door exploded off it's hinges. 

"Lily! Run! It's Him!" James came darting into the hall blocking the Death Eater's way as his wife darted up the stairs, a little boy clutched in her arms peering over her shoulder. 

"Da!" The little one called as he spotted the Death Eaters, his 'family'. 

"Avada Kedavra!" A green light lit the hall as James fell, lifeless. The Death Eaters quickly made their way up the stairs after the woman. 

Voldemort once again blew the door off it's hinges and stepped into what was obviously a nursery. Lily Potter placed herself between them and the little baby sitting in his crib. 

"Move aside girl!" Voldemort ordered. 

"No! Not Harry! Not my son!" 

"He isn't your son, nor has he ever been. He is mine." Severus sneered behind his mask. "Now, Move aside!" Macnair and Nott moved forward forcing the woman away from the crib. Severus moved quickly toward his son. 

Little Merrik stood in his crib staring up at the white masked face before him. He reached up a little hand and grasped the long black strands of hair dangling in front of his face. "Da?" He peered up into the eyes behind the mask questioningly. 

Severus pulled off his mask, "Da!" Little Merrik's eyes lit up. "Merrik! Oh, my boy!" Severus scooped his son from the crib, clutching him to him tightly. 

"Severus!" Lily cried as she caught sight of his face. She stared in horror as this man she thought she knew took her son from his crib. 

"Finite Glamourie Incantatum!" Severus cast over the child to remove any minor glamours Dumbledore had placed on the boy. He turned cold eyes on the woman before turning to the Dark Lord. 

Severus nodded, clutching his baby to his chest. "Bye bye!" Merrik called as his father started for the door, "Bye bye, 'Ly!" He giggled as he clutched handfuls of hair in his tiny fists. 

A Green light lit up the upstairs as Severus carried his son downstairs and away from the gruesome death. He stopped by the door to wait for his Lord and the others. 

Baby Merrik spotted James on the floor. "Jamee? Jamee, seep?" He looked up at his father curiously. 

"Yes, Merrik. James is asleep. He'll be asleep for a long time." Severus sneered down at the body on the ground. 

"O'tay." Merrik tucked his head up under his father's chin sleepily. "Be'bye. Nigh'nigh', Da." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Severus hummed to his baby as he slowly rocked him from side to side. He glanced up and slowed to a stop as the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters came down the stairs. With out a word they walked out of the house. Lucius cast the Dark Mark and the dark figures disapparated back to Riddle Manor. 

"My Lord, you have my eternal gratitude." Severus spoke quietly running fingers through his son's soft feathery black hair. 

0808080808080 

**Mystery Boy**

"Albus, please explain to me how I let you talk me into this?" Severus glared at Dumbledore. 

"Now, now M'boy," Albus chuckled, "This experience will do you some good." He patted the younger man's shoulder as they watched the school yard fill up with uniformed elementary students. 

Severus winced at the thought of spending a year teaching the obnoxious little Muggles. 

"Hey, have you seen Jason? He's gonna be late if he doesn't get here soon!" Alissa bounced on the balls of her feet as she searched over the heads of the other kids. 

"There he is!" Devon pointed as their friend Jason Briggs came rushing through the school gate. 

"Jason! Jason, over here!" Alissa cried waving at their friend. 

Jason came skidding to a stop in front of his friends. He was a small boy with messy jet black hair, almond shaped emerald eyes, pale skin, and an odd lightening shaped scar on his forehead as mysterious as his past. 

"You made it, mate." Devon laughed as Jason straitened his jacket. 

"I almost didn't. I swear! It seams like traffic gets worse everyday!" Jason brushed his fringe out of his eyes and shuffled his books under his arm as he and his two friends started toward the building. 

"You know, Jase, rumor has it, we've got a new teacher this year." Alissa commented as she fell into step to Jason's left. 

"Dude or Wench?" Jason asked smirking as the other two snickered. 

"Dude. A harsh one if rumors true." Devon answered as they entered their classroom. 

"Mr. Snape," Jason read the board, "Oh boy, with a name like that how can he be anything but. I hope he isn't as bad as Mr. Mullivant." 

The three dropped their books on their desks and sat down side by side. 

"I agree. That guy acted like he had a stick shoved up his arse." Devon wrinkled his nose. Alissa and Jason nodded as all three pulled out their notebooks. The rest of the class filed in around them. 

Alissa, Jason, and Devon only seemed like they were delinquents, truth was, they were the top students in the whole Brennard's Academy. 

The classroom door slammed open as Mr. Snape entered. 

"Take your seats! Quickly! Quickly!" There was a scramble as the children rushed to their seats. "Now, as I hope you all can read, my name is Mr. Snape, though I prefer Professor Snape. I will be your teacher for this year." Everyone was silent, watching to see what the tall, dark teacher will do. 

Snape walked over to his desk, "Let's start by taking roll." He picked the list up from his desk. 

"Anderson, Joahna" 

"Present" 

"Alexander, Devon" 

"Present, sir!" Devon called as the teacher raised his eyes to check. 

"Briggs, Jason" 

"Here, sir!" Jason raised his hand. 

Severus looked up and froze. It was impossible! He found himself staring at a boy, near identical to Harry Potter. 

Jason caught the look on his teacher's face and frowned. What was that look for? 

"Something wrong, sir?" He called curiously. 

This snapped Severus out of his surprise, he frowned, "No, Mr. Briggs, it's just that, you wouldn't happen to be related to a boy named 'Harry Potter', would you?" 

Severus watched his expression closely. Jason's eyes widened slightly before he caught himself. 

"No, sir" He couldn't know who he really was. That's impossible. 

Severus had caught the change and filed it away for later. 

0808080808080 

**Slytherins Under The Tree Scene**

A group of Slytherins sat under the tree laughing. 

"Then the stupid Git shouts, 'But that's my Toad in there Professor!' As though someone's going to actually get it out!" A boy with Silver blonde hair and grey-blue eyes laughs. 

The four girls and three boys with him laugh hysterically. 

"Did they get it out, Draco?" Asks the pug faced girl next to him. 

Draco rolls his eyes, "Of course they did. Professor Flitwick summoned him out. Don't know why though. He's just a fat stupid lump." 

"Draco Malfoy! That's not right! Making fun of poor Neville that way!" A scolding voice interrupts the laughter. 

"Oh, I was just joking love." He smiles hopefully, turning red at being caught. The other Slytherins fall over laughing as the red headed Gryffindor gives her boyfriend a scolding look then drops into his lap leaning against his chest. 

"Though I have to admit, Nev should get a cage for that frog of his. It got away again! This time got it's self stuck in a toilette!" Ginny smirked as the others pounded the ground laughing so hard tears leaked out. 

"Oi! You just scolded me for doing that!" Draco frowned at her; the others stopped laughing to see how this would go. 

"Yes, I did. BUT he's MY housemate. Therefore, I'm allowed. Your not." She smirked up at him as his jaw dropped causing his friends to go off again. 

0808080808080 

**Severus is Harry's Dad Scene**

Severus gazed at his sleeping son's face silently. He was so use to having his little one all to himself, but now that he was taking the job at Hogwarts... He would have to share his little Harry. That thought wasn't sitting too well with him. Ever since Lily walked out on them when Harry was a year old it had been just him and his little boy. They didn't need anyone else. 

He ran his fingers through Harry's hair and sighed. Four years. It had been four years since Lily left them for James. Harry had been so young that he doesn't even remember her, which in a way he was thankful for. This way, Harry wouldn't miss her so terribly. As it is, the only thing he knows about his Mum is from stories. 

Severus stood from his son's bed and returned to his room to finish packing for the move to Hogwarts. They had spent the whole day packing up Harry's clothes and toys, now he had to pack his own things. It wasn't until three am that he had gone to bed and that was only because Harry had had a nightmare and came crying into his room asking to sleep with him. 

The next morning Severus was fixing breakfast when the fire in the living room flared. 

"Severus?" An old voice called. 

"In here, Albus." He called back as he set the spatula down and turned to the door. 

An old man with white hair and long beard appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Good morning. Severus." He smiled blue eyes twinkling at the sight of his once student. 

"Care for something to eat, Albus? Or did you just drop by to make certain I didn't change my mind?" Severus gazed at him neutrally. 

Albus chuckled, "Oh, just seeing what you're up to my boy. Speaking of boys, where is young Harry?" He glanced around the empty kitchen. 

"Still in bed I'd assume, sit down, Albus, excuse me." He left the kitchen stopping at the foot of the stairs, "HARRY SALISUS SNAPE! GET YOUR RUMP OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT IF YOU WANT BREAKFAST!" 

There was silence then a 'thump' as a little body hit the floor after falling out of bed. Severus shook his head in amusement as he returned to the kitchen. 

Albus chuckled as the sound of small feet came dashing down the stairs. Suddenly a small five year old boy came dashing into the kitchen, tried to stop, and slid right into his fathers ready arms. 

"Sorry, Dad... Morning." Muttered the small, pale, black haired boy in his fathers' arms. He gazed up at his Dad and smiled. 

"Well, good morning to you too. Now, have a seat, breakfast." He let go and little Harry rushed over and scrambled up onto his chair grinning. Suddenly little Harry noticed the other man sitting at the table. He watched him, curiosity shining in his green eyes. He looked from the old man to his Dad and back to the old man again. 

"Who are you?" He asked after his curiosity got the better of him. The old man smiled at him and chuckled. 

"Harry! Mind your manners young man." Severus scolded as he sat a plate of pancakes in front of him. 

"Oops, sorry Dad. Um, Excuse me but, who are you?" he paused before adding, "Sir." 

Albus laughed at the little boy's attempt at manners. "That was a nice attempt, Child. I am Albus Dumbledore, Harry, Headmaster of Hogwarts." 

Harry's eyes lit up, "You're Daddy's new boss! Is Hogwarts really a castle? With suits of armor and ghosts and moving staircases and and and..." 

"Harry, calm down." Severus gave his son a disapproving look. 

Albus chuckled, "Yes, my boy, yes. All of the above and more." He smiled at the excited child. 

"Yes, well, Hogwarts can wait. Harry, eat your breakfast." Severus sat down at the table setting a couple of cups of tea in front of Albus and himself. 

"Yes, sir." Harry pouted at his father but smiled as he took a bite of his gooey syrup covered pancakes, "Mmm!" 

Albus chuckled in amusement. 

0808080808080 

**Run away Little Harry**

The little five year old boy ran through the miserable streets of London as quickly and silently as his little feet could. 

After four years of abuse at his aunt and uncle's hands, little Harry had finally ran away. He had waited till his aunt had taken his cousin and him shopping before sneaking away. He doubted she would come after 'the little freak' but he wasn't taking chances. He was five, not stupid. 

He splashed through a puddle soaking his baggy pant legs. "Shoot!" He paused to shake off some of the water before running on. 

He was in such a hurry that when he came hurtling out of the alley and onto the street he crashed headlong into someone. 

He hit the sidewalk with a 'thud'. Gasping for breath he checked to see who he had run into. It was a boy that wasn't any bigger then he was. That was pretty much the only similarity. 

The other boy was as pale as he was tan, his hair was as light blonde as Harry's was jet black, and he looked as rich as Harry did a beggar child. 

Harry quickly picked himself up off the cement before offering his hand to the other boy. "Sowwy abou' that. I didn' see yous." Harry lisped as he pulled the other boy to his feet. 

A woman came hurrying up to them, obviously the boy's mother by the resemblance. "Get your hands off my son! I demand to know what happened!" She gave Harry a dirty glare, one similar to Aunt Patunia's 

Harry opened his mouth to answer when a shrill voice interrupted. 

"Boy! Here you are! We had to waste half a day's shopping looking for you and here you are! I should have known a little freak like you would be bothering normal people!" Aunt Patunia snatched him up by the scruff of his neck before he even realized she was there. "Now, apologies to these nice people for whatever un-naturalness you've done!" 

"I didn't do anything! Honest! I just ran into him! Let me gos! I don' wanna go back wit yous!" Harry cried struggling to get away. 

Patunia gave a slight shriek as he became too hot to hold onto. She yanked her hand back, clutching it to her chest. 

Harry stumbled forward landing on his knees. "No, no, no! Not going back! I nots!" He jumped up and darted off, pushing the woman and boy aside without even touching them. "Sowwy!" 

0808080808080 

**Twin Sev and James train scene**

Severus stood in the doorway of the train compartment staring at it's occupants, or rather, one of it's occupants. 

"James?" He blinked as he stared at the black haired, brown eyed boy that looked almost exactly like him. 

"Severus." James answered coldly glaring at his twin. His father had never said it but he blamed Severus for his mother leaving. He didn't care that they had both been just babies, he still blamed him. 

The boy next to James started snickering, "Who's this? He looks like a dork. You know this boy Jamesie?" 

James sneered at his twin, "Nah, he's no one important. It's just Snivellus." HE grinned as the other boy laughed. 

Severus stood there staring in shock. How could his brother be so cold? 

"What? Cat got your tongue, Snivelly? Don't you get it? You're not wanted here. Besides, you're dripping grease all over the floor. We wouldn't want to slip or get it on our boots." The second boy said making 'shooing' motions with his hands. 

James laughed, "That's a good one Sirius!" 

Severus fought back tears as he shut the compartment door behind him blocking out their laughter. 

0808080808080 

**Trouble Maker Harry Intro Speech**

"Hey, Hi, I'm Harry Potter and OK, I have a huge secret. I am Gryffindor's 'Golden Boy', The Hero, The Savior of the Wizarding World. Heheh, OK, so that's not the secret. The secret is that I'm Nowhere near as 'innocent' and 'good' as people think. 

"Another non-secret fact, My Aunt and Uncle hate me. It's completely unprovoked too. Seriously, I never chose to be dropped on their doorstep at a year old with all my "freaky" magic. But I digress. OK, so over the years I kinda made it worse, but come ON! You obviously haven't seen my uncle's face when he gets angry, seriously, it turns all... Purple! 

"Hehuh, every bit of trouble I got into as a kid was completely by accident. Right, ok, so that's a lie. I was every teacher's Nightmare. No shitting, I chased off three different teachers in two months. How sad is that? But, the trouble with Dudley? That was provoked. I mean 'Harry Hunting'? Get Real! As if You would let him have gotten away unpunished! 

"Ok, so, maybe hanging him from the flagpole at school by his ankles in just his Superman tighty-whitties was a touch uncalled for. But, Hey, it's not like he didn't retaliate! I mean, he broke my glasses! Again. Aaaand I had to fix 'em. Again. Soooo... I turned his hair orange. Immature, I know, but hey! I was only six! 

"Yup, that's right, six. Actually, my troublemaking days, started long before that, but I don't remember much of that so... Yeah. My all time favorite incident? The day I got revenge on Uncle Vernon. 

"I was eight and Dudley was, as usual, being a pain in my ass. He kept trying to copy my homework and I wouldn't let him. Well, Uncle Vernon came into the room and thought he could order me to let Dudley copy off me, So... I did. But that's ok, I had purposefully written the wrong answers, the real answers were on a spare sheet of paper. Anyways, I waited till Uncle Vernon was in the kitchen getting a snack and went to the front window, needless to say, I was kinda PO'ed right then. So I looked out at Uncle Vernon's new car and suddenly it burst into flames. NO shit! Just like that! Poof! 

"I remember fighting not to laugh as I turned and yelled, "Uncle Vernon! Your car's on fire!" He practically screeched and darted out the door and then just stood there! Stood there! Staring at the damn thing as if the fire would put it's self out! Idiot. The funny, really funny, thing was that since I was in the house when it happened he couldn't blame me. 

"Catch that yet? Yep, you understood correct, I had almost complete and voluntary control over my magic when I was eight. Wandless at that. AND used it quite often to reek havoc. I think I long since by-passed not only Gred and Feorge, by the Marauders as well by the time I was seven. Seriously. 

"Amusing fact? People at school think that Uncle Vernon made up the whole 'sending me to 'St Brutus' story just because I got my Hogwarts letter. The truth? I was number three of the top five eligible kids on their acceptance list for real. No kidding, You name it; I've most likely done it. Including, but not exclusive to, B&E, Drinking (when I was 10), shoplifting, stealing from the neighbors, blowing things up, playing with knives, smoking, and underage driving. There's a Hell of a lot more on that list, but that's all I'm willing to admit to and I haven't even touched the 'Legal' things I've done. I even have a record downtown at Juvie, now there's something Mrs. Weasley would never believe. 

"Speaking of Mrs. Weasley, that brings me back to the start of this story. You're probably wondering what changed me so suddenly. I honestly don't know exactly what changed when I started Hogwarts. I think part of it was the new responsibility dropped on my shoulders and the other part was probably because it was completely new and unfamiliar territory. Anyways, as everyone knows, I made friends with Ron and 'Mione, tried to stay out of trouble, but as usual trouble found me (what can I say? I'm a magnet for that kind of shit.), and studied. 

"Now you're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this? That answer: I'm tired of pretending to be 'Golden'. I'm tired of being Harry "Golden Boy" Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived. I'm tired of playing by the rules. Hogwarts is going to meet Surrey's true nightmare. 

"Harry "Hell's Child" Potter, is ready to play." 

0808080808080 

**The Lions Den**

"All right, listen up." Harry turned to the group following him as he paused outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, "You are about to see a Heavily guarded Gryffindor secret." 

His eyes scanned meeting each set of eyes seriously starting with Draco Malfoy, then moving to Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkenson, and Theodore Nott, "In fact, you're the first and last group outside of Gryffindor to ever see this. Only the current 6th and 7th years know. Now, any questions?" 

The group shook their heads. 

"Good, follow me. Holy Night." The portrait swung open and Harry lead the group of 7th year Slytherins inside. 

"Harry!" Ginny Weasely came running up to greet them. 

"Hey, Gin! What are you doing?" Harry smiled down at the smaller 6th year. 

"Hermione put me in charge of password duty. She said that as soon as you take our guests down, I'm to change the password." Ginny eyed the group standing there. 

"Excellent. The younger students?" Harry enquired glancing around taking in the sparsely populated commons. 

"Most of the first years have already gone to bed, the rest already know about our guests. You should be getting down there; I believe Seamus was just cracking open when I came up." Ginny smirked amused at the confused looks crossing the Slytherin's faces. 

"Right, What are you changing the Password to?" He leaned down so Ginny could whisper into his ear, then straitened with a grin. "Brilliant! Well, See you in a few! Come on, follow me you four." 

He led the way toward a staircases and started climbing the boy's side stopping halfway up. He turned, "Ok, First let me explain the rules. As I said before what you are about to see is a complete secret. No one in our house Ever learns about this until 6th year. In other words, whatever you see or hear down here, stays here. 

"You are about to enter the True 'Lion's Den' as we call it. You think that what you see is what you get with Gryffindors. Wrong. You might say we're more Slytherin then the Slytherins in that we keep this half of ourselves a complete secret. You're about to see that other half. Once down here, anything goes. Anything so long as it doesn't cause permanent damage, kill, or otherwise draw attention to us. 

"No Teachers, which could cause us trouble for this, in this school know this area is even here, not even McGonagall or Dumbledore. The wards prevent that by wiping the memory clear. This area is locked up tight during the day and is only accessible on Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday nights." 

"Potter, quite shitting with us and let us into this little 'party' that we're suppose to be going to." Draco sneered. The only reason they had agreed to come was for a peak at the Gryffindor commons. None of them really believed anything about this 'Secret Nightclub' the Gryffindors had stored away in their dorms. Harry had approached them one day and invited them to come have a little fun in 'The Lion's Den' as he called it. The Slytherins, naturally, assumed he was talking about the common room. 

Harry smirked, "Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist Malfoy, we'll be going down in a second. I just want to make sure everyone is clear on the rules. Which reminds me, I wouldn't advise trying to tell anyone about this place. The wards don't only keep the teachers from busting on us, they also prevent anyone from spreading it's existence. 

"Everyone got that?" The Slytherins rolled their eyes and nodded, "Excellent!" 

Harry turned to the empty stretch of wall to the left side of the stairs, "Artful Sin." The wall slid aside revealing another staircase, this one leading down under the commons. Bright flashes of light could be seen flashing randomly below. Harry smirked at the raised eyebrows. 

"Welcome to The Lion's Den." Then he lead the way down the stairs. The Slytherins started as they stepped onto the stairs. No sooner had they stepped onto the second step did loud music blast into life in their ears, vibrating through their bodies. They looked at Harry as he lead them to a stop at a railing surrounding a Catwalk overlooking the main room at the foot of the stairs. 

Harry laughed, "As I said, welcome to Gryffindor's most highly guarded secret." He motioned down to the main room. The Slytherin's jaws dropped. 

There were teenagers everywhere. Below them was a Myriad of Dancing, making out, drinking, and just plain hanging out. It was chaos. There where boxer-clad guys, girls in bras and panties, bra-less girls, Girls and guys kneeling on tables in just white T-shirts and their knickers having water poured over them, Groups of people making out... To describe it simply, it was like one huge Orgy. 

Along one side of the room, directly across from the catwalk, was a long bar being tended by Seamus Finnagan and some 6th year, The left wall was lined with poofs, and other comfortable seating, obviously being used in rather.. crude ways. The right wall was lined with a scattering of tables where people where playing cards and drinking. The middle of the room was one huge dance floor where people were dancing like there was no tomorrow. 

The Music was loud, the lights hypnotic, there was sex Everywhere... in general, Nothing the Slytherins expected from the proper, brave, foolish Gryffindors. 

"Harry! There you are!" Parvarti Patil came hurrying up the steps of the Catwalk on their right to greet Harry, "Seamus was looking for you! Take this lot down, get them some drinks, then come dance with me!" 

"Right, right 'Varti. Come on you lot, you look like you could use a good stiff drink." He laughed as he lead the group down, around the dance floor, and up to the bar. 

Seamus glanced up as they approached, "Harry! What'll it be?" He grinned mischievously. 

Harry laughed, "Give me five Hades' Fire." He grinned as Seamus mixed up five up the bubbling, blood red drinks. He slid them over to each of his companions before taking his own and toasting them. He tossed back half of it in one go, grinning. 

The Slytherins sipped theirs cautiously. Shaking his head he downed the rest of his setting the glass on the table. 

"Good, now that you've had your drink, dance with me!" Parvarti demanded glairing at him. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, but took her hand leading her out onto the dance floor. 

The Slytherins watched awed as Harry and Parvarti started dancing, their bodies stretching and twining in ways that ought to be illegal, and probably are in public. 

Harry rested her hands on Parvarti's hips as she danced against him, before sliding them down her thighs and under her skirt, lifting it to reveal her pink thongs when he brought them back up. Parvarti turned so her back was to him, pressing her ass between his legs and swiveling her hips. 

Seamus chuckled at their stunned and entranced expressions. He shook his head and turned to Dean whom had just slid over the bar to land beside him. With a nod and a grin he jumped the bar, startling Theo, and made his way over to the dancing pair. 

He talked to them for a minute, hips swaying with the beat, before Parvarti glared at him, huffed, and danced off leaving him and Harry to dance. 

Draco's jaw dropped as he watched the two boys grind against each other, hands exploring. He licked his lips as Seamus pulled off Harry's shirt revealing tanned skin and a well muscled abdomen. Draco didn't bother trying to fool himself. He had known for a while that he was attracted to the dark haired Seeker and the sight of said Seeker dancing, shirtless, with another boy, was the most erotic thing he had ever set eyes on. 

Personally, he'd rather be in Finnagan's place, but watching wasn't all that bad. At least now he knew he had a chance. 

0808080808080 

GML: The Underlined Bold type as you've probably guessed is the file/scene title. What did ya think? I think there's something for almost everyone! grin   
Draco: Are you done yet?   
GML: Hush, Draco. I'm talking. As I was saying, I did this really quickly so everyone could have a nice peak at what spare things are haunting my Fanfics files. grin If you have any suggestions for any of the scenes or fics here, just let me know in your review! Now, REVIEW!   
Snape: rolls eyes 


End file.
